It was worth it- A Mavin fanfiction
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: Michael and Gavin have been a dick to each other. Rude words and mean mugging seems to be taring these two apart, but are they really having trouble? Michael can't control himself when it comes to angry makeup sex. Can you? Read to find out.


Michael sat in his living room, breathing heavily. Every breath he took was filled with pure rage. You may say this is normal, but, this was a new anger. Tears swelled in his eyes as he reenacted the fight that just happened with his 'best friend'.

This was the third fight they've had this week. Michael couldn't take anymore. This was the worst fight. The fact that Gavin had slapped him, didn't help. He looked in the mirror across the room and stared at himself. He may have been angry.

But it was worth it.

It was Friday morning when the tension had started. Michael, mumbling under his breath. Talking about how Gavin was a moronic motherfucker and how he should just piss off back to the queer country he's from. Gavin retorting with harsh words about being four-eyed and fat.  
"The fuck did you just call me?" Michael hissed at the British boy as he stood to defend himself.  
The British boy looked at Michael and stood up himself. "You hear me, you fat fuck." Gavin screeched.  
Michael was taken aback at the comment his 'best friend' had made.  
"I'll fucking kill you." Michael said as he stepped closer to Gavin, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket.  
"Bring it, tubby-wubby bitch." Gavin laughed as he took a step up.  
"BOYS, BOYS, BOYS! Take this outside!" Someone yelled from across the building. Michael and Gavin were face to face. Michael let out one last breath of anger before turning around and walking out of the room.

Gavin was in his own apartment, pacing the floor and gritting his teeth.  
pulling at his hair and occasional kicking out like a 5 year old.  
Gavin sat down in a chair and huffed. blowing the stands of hair out of his face before he began chewing on his nails, going over the fight that had happened a few hours ago.

Michael sighed as he took a swig of the beer on the table. He swallowed and looked into the mirror.  
"Where did it all go?" Michael asked himself. "We were best friends." He shook his head. "Then that night came.. It hasn't been the same since." He took a deep breath and held it for a minute. He let it out and stood up. He walked across the room and looked at the framed picture of his once best friend. His teeth gritted. "I hate you." He said.  
After another harsh name calling session and empty threats, it was finally Sunday. Sunday, bloody, Sunday.  
Michael was in a bad mood when he came into work. Gavin also wasn't his usual cheerful mood either. People noticed this, but no one asked. They were afraid to find out if it was true.. Had Michael and Gavin really stopped being friend? Was this the end of Mavin? Team nice dynamite? No one knew except for Michael and Gavin.  
"FUCK YOU." Michael shouted across the lobby of the office. "FUCK YOU TOO." Gavin retorted. "I'm done with you." Michael said as he turned his back and placed his hand on the door to push it. He looked back over his shoulder and saw a bit of a smirk on Gavins face. They may have fought everyday to the point it sometimes became physical.

But it was worth it.

That night was the night. Gavin left the office early to avoid Michaels last harsh goodbye for that night. On his drive home, he thought about what all of this was. How it all escalated to this point. How fucked up it was to keep doing this. He shook it off and went home to get ready for the night.  
It was around 9 O'clock PM. Michael sat in his house silently, no lights, no sound. The only thing he could hear was his racing thoughts and his inner demons screaming for release. The clock on the wall was driving Michael crazy. He stood up and paced. Thinking about that the outcome of tonight will be. They've done this so many times before, but for some reason, Michael thought it was going to be different.  
The sound of a car door came from outside and Michaels heart almost jumped out of his chest. Michael stood in a 'angry' stance. "Gavin." Michael spoke softly to himself. The door opened and the silhouette of a tall man stood there. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Why are you here..?" Michael asked as he shifted his weight. "You have a lot of balls coming here.." He said.  
Gavin gave him a glassy look before he opened his mouth to speak. "Fuck you, you whiny, annoying, over exaggerating, four-eyed piece of shit." Gavin said with no regrets. Michael felt his blood boil again. "You crooked teeth, hairy, clumsy, retarded, bitch." Michael said as he turned his back.  
Gavin nodded. "Look, I came here to tell you where to go and how to get there because obviously you didn't get it earlier."  
Michael shrugged. "Get out of my house."  
"No. Make me." Gavin spat back.  
"I'll keep my promise about killing you." Michael yelled, sending chills down Gavins spine.  
"Do it." Gavin growled. Michael came forward and sent a firm hand across Gavins face, causing Gavin to crumble slightly but still holding himself up. Gavin regained his footing and threw himself at the other man. "Don't you DARE put your hands on me again." He said as he pushed Michael back. "I am sick and bloody tied of you." He said in a harsh tone. "Come at me." Michael said as he opened his arms. Gavin pushed Michael back and tried swinging but missed and lost balance again. While Gavin was down he managed to punch Michael in the stomach. Michael howled out in pain before kicking Gavin. Gavin took the other mans leg and twisted, causing the other to fall to the ground. Gavin squirmed over to where Michael had fell and stood up, hovering over Michael, Gavin looked down at him. Shook his head and punched Michael directly in the face, blood sprinkled the floor but nothing was broken. While Gavin panicked about what he had just done, Michael got up. Stumbled a bit and fixed himself.  
He stared into Gavins eyes with pure rage. Flames of red, orange, and yellow danced in his eyes, but there was something else in there.  
Step by step Michael approached Gavin. Gavin didn't blink, look away, or hesitate. He stood his ground, ready to fight back for himself. Michaels eyes went dark and suddenly his hands were around Gavins throat. Pushing him against the wall. Gavin let out whimpers and tried kicking out at Michael. Gavins eyes twinkled, and it made Michaels heart skip a beat. Michael growled and threw Gavin to the ground and sat over him. Hands still around Gavin's throat. Both of their faces were red. "I'll fucking. Kill. You." Michael said through clenched teeth. "I fucking. Promise."  
Gavin looked up into Michaels brown eyes and tried fighting him. Twitching, scratching, he even tried biting. Michael knew what he was doing. Gavins eyes twinkled again and Michael released his grip around Gavins throat and then slapped him. Gavin sucked his teeth while the pain seeped in. Michael stood up and took a hand full of Gavins hair and dragged him across the living room floor. "Stop pulling my bloody hair!" He screamed.  
Michael tossed him onto the floor and looked at him while Gavin recovered. Gavin sprang back up after he took a couple of deep breaths. He swallowed his fears and pressed on, fighting back. Gavin had already got one good hit in. Where's the else to lose? They approached each other, chest to chest. Staring into each other's eyes. "Fuck you." Michael whispered.  
After a few more seconds of heavy breathing and intense staring, their lips connected. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin. Dragging them both to the ground so that Gavin was on top. Gavin whimpered as Michael took a handful of hair and pulled gently this time. Michael shoved Gavin off and got on top of him. pinning him down their lips connected again. This time for longer, their lips parted and their tongues explored each other's mouth. Biting lips and sucking tongues. Michael could feel the man's erection growing under him, Michael felt his own as well. Their tongues fought for a few more seconds before Michaels hands were under Gavin's shirt, running his hands over the boys nips and nibbling at the skin of the other boys neck. Gavin let a few moans out and took his own shirt off. Michael smirked and took his own shirt off. He remained sitting on top of Gavin.  
"Get off of me!" Gavin tried to keep up the act of being angry. Michael shook his head. "Nope." He said simply before locking lips with Gavin again. Seconds upon seconds of beautiful maviny goodness. Michaels hands were in Gavins pants. Gavin threw his head back in pleasure as Michael teased him with the tip of his finger. "Stop." Gavin moaned. "I need it."  
Michaels erection grew at the words and he quickly hopped off the floor, leaving Gavin. "If you want it, come and get it." Michael purred as he unbuttoned his own pants. Gavin began to get up and unbutton his own. Michael whined at the time it took Gavin to take his pants off, but when he did so. They ran to each other and locked lips for the third time.  
Skin to skin, the warmth of their bodies sliding together was as hot as the sun. Michael pushed Gavin up against the wall and kissed him, softly letting himself in Gavin's boxers. Stoking the shaft of Gavins cock with a soft brush of a finger. "I told you to stop teasing. I need you inside of me." Gavin whispered. Michael nodded and removed his own boxers and Gavin did the same. Gavin smirked and bent over in front of Michael like a cat in heat. Michael smiled before without warning, shoved himself deep into Gavin.  
Gavin cried out in pain, but the pain brought him pleasure. "Harder." He whispered. Michael drove himself into Gavin at a quicker pace. In and out. In and out. Gavin's moans were wonderful music to Michaels ears. "F-faster." Gavin cried out and Michael did what he was told. He rammed himself deeper and faster into the man in front of him. "God, Fuck me, Michael! What are you doing?" Gavin cried out as he gripped the wall. "Fuck. Fuck." Michael said. "If I do it anymore than this, I'm gonna come."  
Gavin moaned again before begging. "Please, Michael. Come for me. Come. Come in me. On me. Whatever. Where ever." Michael couldn't help it much longer. The tension that gathered over the week would soon release in a salty, white, liquid that would fill the boy he was fucking.  
Y'see, Michael and Gavin made a deal. They would be complete dicks to each other for a week and then have amazing makeup sex. Angry makeup sex with Michael was the best sex.  
"G-Gavin, I'm gonna come. I'm almost there." Michael bit his lip to try and contain himself.  
"Come with me." Gavin whispered as he felt his climax take over his body. His legs began to shake as he released himself. Michael heard the climaxing moans from his lover which caused him to lose all the control he had, filling the man with the hot, steamy, liquid.  
Michael finished and pulled out slowly, making sure that Gavin felt every last inch of him leave. Gavin was speechless. He crumbled against the wall and shook again. Michael had to hold himself up. His legs were weak along with his thoughts. Michael sat in the floor, watching the other boy slide to the floor. "T-that was amazing." Gavin said in a lustful tone. Michael nodded in agreement.  
They sat on the couch wearing nothing but towels. occasionally glancing at one another. Michael laid his hand on Gavins thigh. "I think we should do that again.. I just don't get it. It makes me so hot when we fight. The way you slap me just make me... Lose myself." Michael said with a sigh. "But how do you think tonight was?" Michael asked.

"It was worth it."


End file.
